


You Are My Freak

by CC_Sestra



Series: A Collection Of Wincest Babies [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mpreg, Pregnant Sam Winchester, Pregnant Sex, Protective Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2019-02-19 01:17:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13112832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CC_Sestra/pseuds/CC_Sestra
Summary: Starts out a bit dark but ends up oh so happy. Sam doesn't think Dean should have to deal with him carrying the mystical child he can't get rid of. Of course, Dean disagrees. In spades.Not too much porn in here, guys, but I can't write mpreg without at least some of that, now can I?





	You Are My Freak

Dean was mumbling under his breath, finally hot on Sam’s trail after close to three months. He was so mad at his brother it almost, but of course not entirely, drowned the fear of what had happened to make Sam leave a note, telling Dean not to look for him. 

Walking to the motel room where he believed he would finally find his brother, he suddenly saw Sam walking right in front of him. Then, out of nowhere, Sam got ambushed, by what turned out to be a demon. Dean had reached them and killed the demon with the knife almost before he knew what he was doing. 

Sam was staring at Dean, fierce and protective as always, growling when he got between Sam and the demon who had attacked him. Dean hit it once, twice, and then stabbed it, lit the son of a bitch up from inside. 

Dean had found him. He shouldn’t be surprised, but he was. He had done everything he could not to be found, done his best to avoid this. Sent little signs of life in texts every now and then, thinking that was the best thing to do. Assure Dean that he was alive but didn’t want to be found. Now, he got up, painfully, shrugged his shoulders and turned around. Walked a few steps, asked with his back to his brother.

“You coming, or what?”

Dean was so angry he almost vibrated, which explained that deep rasp in his voice (even if he had a similar sound going on when he was… well, when he had his dick handled just right, which he hadn’t had since Sam left, or to be honest, for a month or so before that). 

Dean had barely waited for the door to close before he started half-yelling in that exact voice while Sam almost fell down into the not-so-comfy comfy chair.

“What the HELL, Sammy. I thought we were over this running away-thing!”

“Dean, I’m sorry, I am. But I didn’t want you in this, not until I could figure out more.” 

Sam looked unkempt, pale, dark rings under his eyes. Worn-out. Dressed in a big hoodie, very unlike him, which only made him look even worse. Like he was sick. 

“Sam, are you sick?” Dean had restrained his voice, all the more worried when he saw the state Sam was in.

Sam’s smile was very bleak.

“Not exactly.”

“Then you tell me what this is about, or I start throwing punches” Dean growled, knowing very well he wouldn’t because Sam looked like he could fall apart any minute.

“You remember Anna, right?” Sam said, getting up of the chair, slowly, like he was hurting. 

“Anna the angel Anna?”

“Yeah, that’s the one. Remember how she came to earth?”

“She fell into her mother’s womb.”

“There has been a lot of angels falling lately” Sam said, almost dreaming, like he wasn’t really there. 

“Get to the point, Sammy” Dean said, now even more worried, even less angry, knots in his stomach growing by the second. Sam seemed to be out of it, which would explain why he had almost been killed by Unnamed Demon Three. 

“Some of them, at least one, did what Anna did, only it fell with its grace intact.”

“How do you know about this?” Dean said. 

Sam laughed, a weary, dry laugh, as he turned from Dean.

“Sammy?” 

Sam pulled the hoodie over his head and turned right back in his tight t-shirt.

“Because one of them fell into me” he said.

Dean’s eyes got stuck on Sammy’s stomach, visibly bulging in a way it really shouldn’t be bulging, at least not when compared to the rest of his Sammy, way too skinny. It wasn’t the size, it was the shape that gave it away. Still, if Sam hadn’t told Dean what he just told him, Dean would not have guessed what he just guessed.

Sam just stood there, waiting for his brother to take in what he saw. To be appalled, to turn around and leave. 

“Sam… Are you…”

“Yes, Dean. I am. I’m a whole new level of freak, AGAIN. And I can’t get rid of it, because the freaking angel grace won’t let me. It heals up everything I try.”

Dean closed the gap between them and embraced his brother, ignoring the fact that Sam had tried to hurt himself for now. 

“Why the hell did you leave, Sammy? This is the kind of thing we deal with together.” 

Sam started to cry, first softly but then ugly-cry, like he had never cried before and needed to get it all out, right then and there. He was so tired, so close to giving up after what he found out today, that it all fell apart the second his brother touched him.

They stood there for a very long time, until Dean’s back was starting to ache quite a bit. Sam hadn’t been a lightweight before, and now, he had to lean more on Dean than he had when his stomach had been flat. It was more the angle than the weight, because Dean suspected Sam weighed less now. His bones were showing way too much. Dean half-carried his brother to the bed, tucked him in, and got in behind him, not letting him go.

“Sammy, you should know I would never, ever, leave you” Dean breathed into his little brother’s ear. “Never care about what level of freak you are, because no matter what, you are MY freak. You are mine, Sammy, and I will take care of you. We will get through this.” 

“I guess you should be here, Dean” Sam said, quietly, hoarse from all the crying, “because it’s yours too. I had it tested.” He stiffened, scared of how Dean would react.

“It is?” Dean said, holding Sam even tighter.

“Yeah. This kid, it’s mine, it’s yours, and it’s angelic. That was what I found out today, what I’ve been trying to wrap my head around. It fell into me, but it’s still… a kid, too. I think this means it’s a Nephilim, and those kill whoever’s carrying them, only to go on and destroy the world. I’m like a walking, talking nuke, Dean” he said, getting it all out before he could change his mind. 

“Then, we disarm you” Dean said, incredibly calm. “Now that I have found you, everything will be okay, you hear me? I will take care of you. I know what to do.”

Sam was so tired he didn’t notice he was tucked in close before he was almost asleep, his brother’s arms around him, his brother’s warm body against his, his brother’s love cloaking him.

\---

When he woke up the next morning, he did so listening to Dean’s voice. Slowly, he got awake enough to make out some of the words. 

“We’re two days out. You get back to the bunker and be ready for us when we get there” Dean said, ending the call. 

“Dean?” Sam said, still drowsy. He had problems waking up these days, always so tired. He looked like shit in the morning light, even less forgiving than the crappy motel lamp yesterday.

“I’m here, Sam. We’re leaving in twenty. Want coffee or a sandwich?”

“Where are we going?” Sam asked with a voice that sounded half asleep.

“Back to the bunker, babe. We’re going to disarm you.”

“Look, Dean,” Sam said, swinging his legs over the bed and sitting up, which took effort because he was weaker than he’d been in his entire life, “I’ve been searching for a solution for months, now. I really don’t think it is going to present itself just because you tell it to.”

“Baby brother, if you had bothered to check in, you would know all I had to do was make a phone call. I tried to tell you yesterday, but you passed out on me.”

Sam jerked himself awake.

“What?”

“I’ll tell you in the car, Sam.” 

Dean didn’t look too good himself, worry had been wearing him out, but next to Sam he radiated health. Sam didn’t look pregnant in the least in his big hoodie, he looked like he was dying.

“How did you have the baby tested, Sammy?” Dean asked, worried they might have someone after them. 

“Don’t worry, Dean. The people I met won’t talk.”

“But it’s barely a baby yet, Sam.”

“I know. But three months with nothing else to do has made me find some weird stuff people can do. Just not the right weird stuff. Not yet.”

Dean helped Sam get into Baby, and only let him go during the time it took him to get behind the wheel. Then he kept one hand on his brother, telling him how they had been extracting angel grace for weeks now, filling Cas up with small portions from many angels. How that was very possibly the way to make this Nephilim a baby sans angel.

“And then, we get it out?”

“That what you want, Sammy? Because if I can, I would love to have a baby with you. It might be weird, but weird is kind of our normal, you know.”

Sam cried. He was so exhausted these days he couldn’t keep any feelings inside, they just kind of erupted all over the place. Like a volcano, not controllable. 

“You would?”

“Yeah, I would.”

Sam didn’t say anything else, but he put his own hand on top of Dean’s on his thigh, and he kept it there. They didn’t speak anymore until Dean stopped to go and get some food and let them both have a bathroom break.

“You want something to eat, Sammy?”

“I’m not really that hungry, Dean.”

“Let me rephrase that. WHAT do you want to eat, Sammy?”

“Dean, I…”

“No, Sammy. This is not a discussion. You will eat. You look like shit.” 

Sam chuckled wearily.

“Short and bossy as ever, big brother.”

“You know me. So, what do you want?”

“Tuna sandwich. Maybe some bananas. They are easy to eat.”

Dean couldn’t do much but keep Sammy nourished during the trip home, keep him warm, keep the physical touch (Sam always had loved to feel, physically feel, that Dean was next to him) and hold him the whole night they had to spend at another motel. Dean’s heart ached when he felt the bones through Sammy’s skin, but he just held him closer, nuzzled that once thick, shiny hair that was now lifeless, worn-out, like the rest of Sam. Dean cursed his brother quietly for doing this to himself. 

\---

When they returned, Cas was waiting for them as promised. 

“Sam, you look very unhealthy.”

“Cas, sometimes it’s better to tell a lie, you know” Sam answered with a tired smile.

“I think we’ll be just fine without any more lies” Dean said. 

Sam hung his head, ashamed. Dean stepped closer, held him, assured him without a word he’d be forgiven as soon as he quit trying to fix this on his own, killing himself slowly in the process. 

Cas made a face of confusion and sadness, tilted his head like he did when he was trying to understand and do his best. 

“I’ve put some research in. The angels were very helpful once they realized we had a Nephilim to deal with. They agree we can work this ritual, probably. But Sam, this was a mystical pregnancy. We need it to be a mystical birth, just not… Nephilim mystical. Less violent.”

“And Sam ends up alive, right, Cas?” Dean said, all low rasps. 

“Of course, Dean. I would never have it any other way” Castiel, at least partial angel of the Lord, answered. “Sam is family. I would never hurt him. Although, it probably is going to hurt, birthing this baby. But that’s how my Father wanted it, for reasons unknown to me… just like so much else…” 

“Hey! Cas! Right here, angelface. We do not have time for you bitching about family again” Dean said. 

“Yes Dean. I am sorry my sordid family history got in the way of your rush for something that is going to take months” the angel replied, a bit irritated. Dean could be very self-centered from time to time. This would definitely be one of those times, one that would probably stretch until this baby arrived. Cas sighed and continued, because what he wouldn’t do for Dean Winchester, he didn’t know and probably would never find out. 

“I think this ritual might be a solution to more than one problem, and before you say anything, Dean, this isn’t about me. It’s just what probably is best for Sam, because no other angel would ever care about him the way I do.”

“Get to the point, Cas.”

Sam couldn’t help but smile a little. The bickering between these two accentuated the way Cas had become Dean’s second little brother over the years, and it was comforting listening to it. 

“Well, we can’t just extract all the grace at once, we have to do it slowly, giving the baby time to adjust. And, we need just a speck of it left, to let the baby come out when it’s time. And, also, we need a container for the grace and someone strong enough to help the baby out, and then get the last of the grace at birth if it’s needed. Maybe the baby can keep it, just like any human who’s been a vessel does have some residue in them.” Castiel took a deep breath. “And that container could be me. I would get the angel grace I need to be strong enough to help Sam, and Nephilim grace… that’s…”

“Extra juicy” Sam said. “I think I can feel that.”

“So, if you wouldn’t mind me living off your baby” Cas said, with those innocent sky blue eyes, impossibly open and childish for someone his age.

Sam laughed, his first genuine laugh for months.

“I think you would be the first vampire I will be grateful to have close to me, Cas.”

“Vangel. No, Angpire. No, wait, I’ll get it..”

“You having fun there, Dean?” Sam asked.

“Yeah. I think I am. Been so long, I don’t really recognize the feeling” Dean said, saw how this affected his brother, and kissed him gently, letting his lips graze that beautiful jawline. “Just teasing, Sammy. I’m all sorts of good now, getting you back, and a little tiny person as a bonus.”

“You really want this baby, Dean?”

“You know what, Sammy? I really, really do. If you want it, too.”

\---

That night, Sam was warm, safe, tucked in bed, like he hadn’t been for months. 

“How far are you, Sammy? You know that?” Dean whispered in his ear, playfully nibbling it.

“I believe about five months, maybe a little bit longer” Sam said, all happy and fuzzy, even if he had to think about that.

“Five months?” Dean said, suddenly a lot more serious. 

“Yeah?” Sam said, a little bit a alarmed.

“Sammy, at five months, you should be showing. Not just that tiny little belly you got there. I thought you were closer to three.”

“No, I wouldn’t believe it for a little more than two of those months, Dean. I think I know when I… after we, you know, I had a dream of light bright as the sun. I didn’t get it then, but now, I think that was when the angel crashed into me, grace and all. When I was sure of it, that’s when I left.”

Dean grew quiet for a little while. Then, with steel in his gritty voice, letting Sam know there was no way except for Dean’s way, he told Sam that from now on, Sam was not doing anything but taking care of himself and baby Winchester. Not lifting a finger until he looked helluva lot better.

\---

The next day, they began the process that would allow Sam and Dean Winchester to be parents. It hurt, which Cas told them would get better as he grew stronger, but Sam held Dean’s hand and swam in the mesmerizing green that was his brother’s eyes and barely made a sound. 

Afterwards, Dean had a buffet of Sam Winchester’s favorite food ready for his brother. 

“Dean, I can’t eat all that. Not even in two sittings.”

“You just choose what you want the most, babe. I know you have trouble eating but you need to, if you are going to carry our baby full term.”

“I’ll do my best, Dean” Sam whispered. “If you want this baby, I want it. I want it more than I have ever wanted anything, ever.”

Dean smiled, pretending he had something in his eye that was most definitely NOT a tear. Then he sat his brother down at the feast he would keep presenting every day if needed, and Sam did his best. Chewing slowly, leaning at his brother from time to time. Dean just watched him, happy to see Sam was committing himself to this task, stubborn as ever. He would take good care of himself, and baby, from now on. Dean nuzzled Sam’s hair, praising him in little whispers that made Sam all fuzzy and happy. 

Finally, Sam just couldn’t eat anymore. All the food had made him sleepy, and Dean put him to bed, like he was a baby, not just carrying one. But Sam needed his rest, and he needed to be coddled. Dean was there with him, holding him so that he could sleep safe and sound, relieved of all the worry he’d been carrying around for so long. 

\---

Two weeks later, Sam was slowly starting to get better. He was still very tired, and always slept at least once during the day, but he was eating (as long as Dean was there with him) and got pretty much whatever he wanted, even foot rubs, without any fuss from Dean. 

Dean, who was starting to get seriously frustrated. He didn’t want to even bring it up, but they were closing in on six months now and even the cashier at the supermarket started to look hot. And Sam… yeah, Sam was driving him bat shit crazy. But he wouldn’t force anything, not ask for anything. Not even if he would have to take a shower three times a day. And of course, that cashier wouldn’t get any, either, even if he had in fact been hot for real. 

One night, as they were settling in to sleep, Dean found it impossible to not get hard even if he imagined every single thing that usually killed the mood. Him jacking off just didn’t help anymore. He tried to pull away from Sam, but damn if his brother didn’t curl up to him, like a cat, creating friction that did nothing to help Dean lose his erection. One that Sam couldn’t not notice. Dean bit his lip, prayed to anyone out there who would help him get through the night with his brother’s ass up against his aching cock. Sam was half asleep, but when he felt Dean getting that hard next to him, he couldn’t help but rub up against him. Imagining what it would be like, when it had been so long. 

“Sammy” Dean whispered hoarsely.

“Yeah?” 

“Babe, you have to be still. I… You make me hard, Sammy. I’m sorry, can’t help it.”

“Even though I have this big belly?”

(It wasn’t really that big, not yet.)

“Especially because of that.”

Sam pressed himself even harder against Dean. 

“I’ve been wanting this for a while now, Dean. Just didn’t think you did. You have always been, ehrm, very straight up about things like that.” 

“Didn’t want to force anything on you, Sammy. You never have to do anything you don’t want to, not with me” Dean breathed, deep thick voice.

“I know, Dean” Sam almost moaned. “But if I wanted to?”

“Shit, Sammy, I’m gonna come right in my boxers if you keep that up” Dean said, rubbing against Sam’s ass, hand finding the little baby bump. 

“It _has_ been long overdue for us” Sam said, breathy. 

“Tell me what you want then, baby.” 

Sam moaned. 

“I want you to fuck me, Dean. Want it so bad. And, ehrm, I want you to keep your hand right where it is. I know it’s kinky as hell, but…”

“But I love it. Can’t promise I will hold out for long this time, Sammy, but I’ll be ready again in a minute or two, I’d guess” Dean murmured, helping Sam kick off his boxers and reaching for the lube. 

Not five minutes later, Sammy was begging Dean to please, please give him what was promised. And Dean did, making them both come like teenager fast, but also getting ready for round two as fast as teenagers. It HAD been long. Round three, Dean was taking it slow, making his brother shiver and moan and beg for it, just like he used to be able to. This putting Sam to bed would be a lot more pleasant from now on. 

\---

Going on eight months for Sam, Cas was getting way past his former angel self, filling up on Nephilim juice every week. The baby was healthy, Sam getting big enough to need help getting out of bed in the morning (usually after getting help with something else, because the hormones made him impossibly hard waking up), and Dean was in seventh heaven, if heaven had been somewhere he wanted to be. 

“You think this glowing super-angel thing will stick, Cas?” Dean asked after the latest grace-removing session. 

“I don’t know, Dean, but if doesn’t feel like when I get borrowed grace. I think this angel was desperate to hide, and whoever it was, likes to be a part of me and giving the rest to your baby. Not being in heaven makes some angels want to disappear.” 

Dean nodded, satisfied, but still a little bit worried about the last thing Sam would have to go through, giving birth in an unknown mystical way. But with Cas vibrating with power like that, it had to go well, didn’t it?

“Dean?” Sam said, groaning.

“Yes, babe?”

“You want to rub my back again? It’s all knots. Again.”

Dean smiled and gestured for Sam to turn around, which he did, clumsily. 

“Want something else taken care of, later?” Dean whispered. 

Sam shuddered.

“Yes, please, Dean.”

\---

Sam was short of breath, panic beginning to show in his eyes. 

“It hurts, Dean!”

“Perfectly normal, baby, I’m here, nothing will happen to you. Just breathe, Sammy” Dean answered, not as calm as he made himself sound (because, hell, this birth was everything but predictable or normal).

Sam puckered his lips, trying to calm his breathing, crushing his brother’s hand. 

“Try to save up your energy, Sam, this will take some time” Cas said. 

“You try and do that” Sam panted. 

Cas made a face and bent forward, putting a finger against Sam’s wrinkled forehead. The pain subsided a bit.

“Can’t do that too much, Sam, I’m sorry. We need you to tell us what’s happening.” 

Sam looked at Cas like he wanted him to explode. The following hours he was going from angry glares to cursing and screaming insults. Dean didn’t care what Sam was saying, he just kept rubbing his back, holding him, helping him walk around. Letting Sam crush his hands, his arms, until Dean would be covered in bruises the next day. He barely felt it. Cas was hovering around them, asking Sam questions that Sam spit out the answer too, often well hidden inside all that cursing that seemed to release just a little bit of the pain. 

Finally, Sam couldn’t walk anymore, and Dean heaved him up on the bed. Sam had gotten a lot heavier the last month. Dean would miss that, fucking Sam like that. Barely reaching around him, nose buried in that hair, that incredibly shiny hair (that the pregnancy, once Sam was taking care of himself, had made even thicker and shinier). Sam smelling so good, being so wonderfully hard for him all the time. 

Now, Sam was about to get a lot skinnier very soon. He screamed with each wave of pain, coming almost without a break in between them now. Panted, sweaty and barely coherent. And then… then the two fathers-to-be were blinded by a bright light, one that Cas had waited for, somehow aligned himself with. Time stopped, and none of them could tell for how long that white light kept going, but then a baby screamed, and the light died down. Sam’s stomach was flat as it hadn’t been for a very long time, and he was absolutely fine, just very, very, VERY tired. Cas was standing over him, gently putting their newest family member on Sam’s chest, instantly calming the new-born down. Dean climbed into bed with them, holding them as the baby stopped cooing and fell asleep, together with Sam, who was exhausted. Dean couldn’t sleep though, even if he was tired out too. He would lay there for hours, just watching his family sleep, keeping them both warm and safe. Just like he would their entire lives.

**Author's Note:**

> Any bad english is because I'm very Swedish (and because I don't proofread enough)
> 
> Any good is because I'm very much in love with writing this stuff.
> 
> I'm a sucker for comments, and will probably write what you wish for.


End file.
